Love in a Time of Darkness
by Avain1991
Summary: After Sirius' death Harry returns to #12 and tries to drown his sorrows. Only two witches are not about to let the BWL be alone in a time of personal darkness. Rated M for the Lemon in the story. H/Hr with a pinch of Tonks. Enjoy. One Shot.


Hey everyone this is the last One Shot from my Desires of the Heart story I am bringing back. If you like look up Lips of an Angel and Comfort in his Arms and tell me what you think. I would also like to inform all my readers that a lot of my past works are going to have quite the few problems since my Flash Drive containing most of my works crashed. However I will continue what I can or try and rewrite them to the best of my ability. Also I am more than open to taking One shot/story idea request from fan or reviewers and if I can handle it I will get back to you on the idea. Also recently I started working with a friend of mine named Saruto who will be beta reading my works so hopefully she'll catch my mistakes. There is a lemon in this so be warned. Takes place just after Sirius' death.

* * *

Harry Potter was currently sitting in the attic of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was mere hours after the incident at the DOM that had wound up killing his Godfather after witnessing that and fighting off the attempt to possess him by Voldemort Harry was just tired of it all.

Dumbledore had tried to take him away from the scene but Harry wanted nothing more with the man after learning through Riddle's mind that Dumbledore had known the truth about Sirius and instead of using his power to help him he had left him in Azkaban. He was happy that Neville and Hermione had escaped without too much damage.

At the thought he started to remember that scene he had watched as a DE tried to cast a non-verbal spell at Hermione, but he had dove and pushed her out of the way while Neville knocked the man out. When they saw how much damage that purple flame like spell did to the walls they knew that if it had hit her Hermione could've died. Hermione had helped him get away from the paparazzi and back to Grimould Place where our story began.

Harry looked around the area until he found a bottle that was labeled _"Ogden's Fire Whiskey."_ Harry knew about the drink but had never tried it since it was only for those that had become of age but he didn't care as he pulled out the cork and took a swig.

The taste made him cough like a mad man but around the third sip it stopped hurting his throat he was on sip number five when the door opened and he listened as two sets of footsteps walked over and into his field of vision. Harry saw Tonks and Hermione as they sat down both looking as miserable as he felt he looked at Tonks and held out the bottle to her.

Tonks took it and took a drink without a second thought before passing it to Hermione. Hermione at first looked like she wanted to protest until she just sighed and took the alcoholic beverage and took a drink herself. They were half way through the bottle before anyone spoke "I so sorry Harry." Tonks said tears starting to fall down her face.

"It's not your fault that I fell for a trap that got him killed Tonks."

"No but if I could've just held on longer…"

"Both of you stop now." Hermione said in a stern tone looked at them.

"Neither of you are to blame for what happened here tonight. The only ones responsible are Voldemort and Bellatrix. They tricked us all and killed Sirius." Hermione said as tears started to build in her eyes Harry instantly walked over to her and took her in his arms and held her against his chest.

Tonks looked down sad before she felt a hand around her wrist making her looked up as Harry pulled her towards him and allowed herself to be held against Harry as well. Both Witches cried for the loss of a good man Harry tried to cry but the tears refused to fall he knew why as well his uncle use to beat him within an inch of his life if he woke him up in the middle of the night crying.

"Harry…" Hermione's voice said making him look towards her before she leaned forward and stole a quick kiss making his eyes widen in surprise before he could react Hermione pulled back.

"Hermione?"

"I realized something tonight Harry. Life is too short to let a little thing like fear of rejection take over." Hermione said looking down at the ground as Tonks moved away to give them space.

"Harry…I've been…" Hermione didn't finish as Harry lifted her face and kissed her this time making her make a noise in surprise but quickly got over it and started to return the passion fueled kiss until they had to break apart to breathe.

"When?"

Hermione asked a smile on her face "Third year after we saved Sirius. I even tried to tell you that I noticed you were a girl when Ron had opened is big mouth and hurt you. After fourth year I noticed that Ron had a thing for you and…"

"That damn noble streak of yours!" Hermione growled as she kissed Harry again this time pushing him to the ground as she kissed him like her life depended on it.

"And you?" Harry asked when they broke apart again and just started sharing chastised small kisses.

"Same but I never thought I would be good enough for you." Hermione said as Harry flipped them so that he was on top looking down at her.

"Not good enough?" Harry asked as he leaned forward and started nibbling on her ear making her moan at the feeling of his teeth on her body.

"Harry…"

"You thought that this beautiful woman beneath me wasn't good enough?" Harry asked as his mouth moved down her body until he was kissing her throat and neck.

* * *

Lemon Warning

* * *

"I'm not…beautiful." Hermione moaned out as she tried to keep her mind straight as he continued to kiss her body. Harry seemed to growl as he moved farther down her body and started unbuttoning her shirt as he kissed the top of her bra covered 34 C cup breast.

"Then you need a new definition of the word." Harry said as he nipped the top of her left breast making her arch her back at the feeling.

"Harry…" Hermione moaned as Harry reached below her and unhooked her bra and pulled off the bit of clothing before he attacked her left nipple making her cry out as she felt him suck on her tit.

"Don't forget about her other one Harry." Tonks said as she felt herself start to rub her own breast as Harry's hand came up and started to fondle of Hermione's right breast.

"Tell me what you want Hermione." Harry said as he licked her right nipple and fondled her left breast.

"Pull on them." Hermione moaned out as Harry smirked and gently took her right nipple between his teeth and pulled it away from her body while his hand did the same with her left breast.

Hermione cried out at the slight mixture of pleasure and pain "Such a naughty little girl." Tonks said as she took off her robe and started to enjoy the show in front of her. Harry released her nipple making her groan at the loss of his touch before his mouth started moving down her body before he reached her skirt.

"Finish taking her clothes off Harry." Tonks said as Harry followed her command and soon left a completely naked Hermione with short brown curled hairs near her slit.

"Rub your pointer and middle fingers up and down to see if she's wet Harry." Tonks said as Harry followed and had Hermione arched again as he felt her juices cover his fingers.

"She's soaked."

Harry said making Tonks smile "Don't…don't say…that." Hermione called out her voice thick with lust.

"Harry first lesson in pleasing a woman. Pussy Eating." Tonks said as she walked over and pulled open Hermione's legs showing her pink wet slit that glisten in the moonlight.

"Kissed up her thighs Harry."

Tonks ordered as Harry moved down and started to kiss along Hermione's legs until he neared her snatch "Now the other. Tease her before you give her what she wants." Tonks said as Harry moved back and kissed up Hermione left leg.

"Harry…please."

Hermione moaned as he once again neared her center "Give her one full lick from bottom to top." Tonks said as Harry followed her words and tasted one of the greatest things in his lifetime better and sweeter than Butterbeer.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried as her eyes became laden.

"Give a few teasing licks to the nub at the top. That's her clit and one of the most sensitive areas on a woman's body." Tonks said as Harry gave a few teasing licks around Hermione's clit Hermione reached forward to grab Harry's head and force his face closer to her snatch only for Tonks to catch her hands.

"Now, now Hermione don't be in such a hurry I'll make sure he takes extra special care of you." Tonks said as Harry continued to tease Hermione's clit.

"More…I need…more!" Hermione cried out Tonks smiled.

"Harry start moving down till you reach a hole near the bottom." Harry started to follow her orders until he reached the hole she was speaking about.

"Now plunge your tongue into her while using your hand to rub her clit." Tonks said as Harry brought his right hand up and used his fingers to rub circles around Hermione's clit while his tongue drove in and once again tasting the sweet liquid he had sampled earlier once again.

"Ah…Harry!" Hermione cried out as Harry felt her inner walls twitching.

"Hum if she's starting to twitch Harry." Tonks said as Harry hummed making Hermione moan louder.

"She close to her orgasm Harry rub her clit faster and keep your tongue inside her and moving around her walls." Tonks said as Harry followed her advice Hermione started gasping as the fire within her threatened to burst out of her.

"Harry…I'm…I'm gonna…CUM!" Hermione yelled the last word as she felt her orgasm hit her hard Harry felt her clamp down on his tongue keeping it inside of her as his mouth was filled with her juices Harry drank every last drop that he could trying to take it all in. Hermione shuttered as she started coming down from her high Harry gave a few hums making her twitch until she relaxed enough to release him.

Harry moved back licking the liquid that was running down his face "Harry…kiss me!" Hermione called her arms open as Harry leaned forward and felt her arms wrap around him as they shared a kiss of love and passion Hermione moaning at the taste of her juices.

"Now she needs to relax and catch her breath again before you do anything else to her. However Hermione it's time for you to recuperate what just happened." Tonks said as she waved her wand making Harry's cloths fly off his body and fold themselves nearby.

Hermione gasped at the sight of Harry's member "Lay down Harry." Tonks said Harry nodded and followed her order as he sat down.

"Hermione come here." Tonks said as Hermione sat up and moved over kneeling at the place where Tonks told her to.

"Give me your hand." Hermione gave her the hand as Tonks took it and brought it near Harry's member before she helped her close her hand around it.

"It's…It's hot." Hermione said in surprise.

"What more can you feel?"

"It's throbbing as if it had been hurt."

"It does ache them Hermione. A hard on like this can be just as uncomfortable as when we are wet and throbbing." Tonks said as she started to get Hermione to stroke Harry's member making him moan at the feeling.

"It's so hard…does it hurt Harry?" Hermione asked as she continued to stroke him.

"No…Gods no! That feels terrific Hermione." Harry moaned as Hermione smiled.

"Give it a squeeze when you reach the head Hermione." Tonks said Hermione nodded and followed her advice.

After she saw how much Harry liked the feeling Hermione smiled until she felt some liquid come out. "What…?"

"Nothing to worry about Hermione that's pre-cum take it and rub it all along his cock." Tonks said as Hermione nodded and followed her words.

"After it completely covers his cock you can move your hand faster." Tonks said as Hermione increased her speed making Harry somewhat arch himself.

"Hermione this is called a Hand Job. Now I want you to open your mouth and lick the tip." Hermione slid her tongue over the head of Harry's cock making her moan.

"How does it taste?"

"So good." Hermione said before she started licking the head again and again as if it was an ice cream cone.

"Hermione move your hand closer to the base of his cock and take the top into your mouth." Tonks she as she moved over and pulled Hermione's hair back Hermione took in the top three inches of Harry's member into her mouth licking all around it making Harry moan louder than before.

"Now bob your head back and forth taking a little more in each time you go down, but not too much or you'll choke yourself." Tonks said as Hermione started to follow her words.

"Tell her how well she's doing Harry."

"It feels like I'm being sucked on by an angel." Harry cried out making Hermione smirk as she moved her head faster and faster making him moan louder.

"Easy Hermione or you're going to make him cum too soon."

"Don't care…want to taste his sperm!" Hermione called out as she sucked, licked, and bobbed her head on Harry's member as if it was the very purpose in life.

"Hermione…I…I…I'm gonna cum!" Harry called out from his tone Tonks knew his load was coming out very soon.

"Hermione now is the time to either keep your mouth on his cock so he shoots his load inside your mouth or moved away so he shoots it onto your body." Tonks said as Hermione increased her tempo letting her know what she wanted.

Harry arched up "Cumming!" Harry called out as he shot his entire load into Hermione's mouth until her entire mouth was filled with his seed. Hermione moaned at the taste as she waited till Harry had finished shooting and swallowed the entire load before gasping for air the entire time she felt herself get wet at the taste of Harry's cock and his seed.

"That was a Blow Job Hermione. How did you like it?"

"I could get addicted to the taste of his cock and seed." Hermione moaned making Tonks smile.

Harry's eyes were half way closed as he tried to regain his breath.

"Now Hermione once he's awake again are you done or do you want more?"

"More!" Hermione cried out as Harry rushed up and pressed her to the ground kissing her roughly while she scratched down his back.

"Now before you lose yourselves to passion. Hermione has your Hymen been broken?"

"No."

"Then Harry you need to go slow or you'll hurt her." Tonks said making Harry pause and look up at her. "When a young woman's Hymen breaks it always hurts them. First thing's first feel to see it she's wet again." Harry nodded and once again rubbed his fingers up and down her slit making her moan at the feeling.

"Yes she's wet."

"Take your cock and line it up with that entrance I helped you find when you ate her out." Harry nodded as he took his newly hardened cock and brought it to the hole she had told him about earlier.

"Now slowly push in and stop when she gets a look of discomfort." Harry nodded once more as he slowly pushed inside of Hermione both moaned at the feeling of their sexes coming together until Hermione winced making Harry pause in his intrusion of her body. Hermione took a few breathes as she allowed herself to get use to the feeling of Harry inside of her she looked up at him and nodded.

Harry slowly started to enter again but stopped seconds later because he hit a barrier. "You've reached her Hymen?"

"Yes."

"Alright the best thing to do in this case is to break it fast like tearing off a band aid. Slowly back away your cock then enter as far as possible." Harry nodded.

"Hermione the more relaxed you are the less painful it will be." Tonks said as she took her hand as she took a few breaths to relax her body.

"Alright Harry." Tonks said as Harry pulled out a few inches before rushing forward until he was completely buried inside of Hermione. Hermione cried out in pain until Harry leaned forward and kissed her to cover the sound all the while Hermione clutched Tonks hand strongly to help.

"I know it hurts Hermione but it'll pass." Tonks whispered to her as Harry continued to give her loving kisses before he kissed her tears away and held her close to him. After Hermione relaxed her hold on Tonks' hand she took it back and wrapped both arms around Harry making him look into her eyes.

"Slow please." Hermione said making Harry nod as he slowly pulled out before pushing back in Hermione moaned in discomfort but after a few thrust the moans changed to pleasure.

"Harry…faster." Hermione moaned as Harry picked up some speed and about every third thrust would pull out till only the tip was inside before slamming into Hermione making her moan louder.

"Harry."

"Hermione you're so tight and warm." Harry moaned as he continued to make love to Hermione.

"Harry…I love you." Hermione moaned out as she held him close to her body.

"I love you too Hermione." Tonks knew that this wasn't a lust and hormone filled confession this was a deep from the heart honest to the Gods admission of what they felt deep in their hearts.

"Harry…I'm close." Hermione called out.

"So am I love." Harry said as the two started to move faster in their love making Hermione started to move her hips into Harry's when he thrust into her. Tonks watched as they both got closer and closer to their release.

"Hermione…I need to pull out."

"Don't you dare! I want you inside of me!"

"Mione…"

"I don't care if I get pregnant I want you all of you. Even if that means giving you your greatest wish." Hermione said almost making Harry pause out of surprise.

"I figured it out when you told me about the Mirror of Erised. You're greatest wish is to have a family of your own. I want to give you that dream." Hermione said as Harry smiled and captured her lips in a slow loving kiss while he continued to thrust inside of her speeding up when he felt like he was on the edge.

"Harry…I'm…gonna…"

"Me…too."

"Together…cum…together!" Hermione cried out as her walls clamped down so tight on Harry he knew she had flown over the edge and he followed as he started shooting ropes of his seed inside of her making both cry out the other's name.

* * *

Lemon End

* * *

Tonks smiled as the loving couple came together both shivering at the feeling of their high at least till Harry grabbed his scar and started screaming in pain falling onto the ground next to Hermione and started to move around.

Hermione moved over to Tonks in surprise as they could do nothing but watch as Harry squirmed on the ground clutching his scar before giving one big scream as a green entity flew out of his scar that was screaming as well before Harry went limp passed out.

Tonks started some diagnostic spells to see if he was okay until Hermione rushed forward and laid down next to Harry. "Harry…please come back to me…I don't want to lose you after just finding you." Hermione said the last part as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Harry woke and found himself in a place surrounded in white light as he stood up he realized he was still naked and needed some clothing. Robes appeared out of nowhere and he pulled them on as he walked around and realized he was at Kings Cross train station.

He looked around and saw a small entity wrapped in black shiver he could her whispers saying "Help me, Help me." Harry walked over before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd leave that alone if I were you Pup." Harry paused at the familiar voice before he turned and saw a healthy Sirius Black Harry felt tears hit his eyes for the first time before he was pulled into his Godfathers arms.

"It's good to see you again Pup."

"Sirius it's good to see you too."

"Come with me we need to have a chat." Sirius said leaving one arm around his Godson's shoulders and led him away from the black entity and towards a bench nearby.

"Sirius what's going on?"

"Choice. You see Pup while you and Hermione were committing the greatest action of love between a man and a woman that connection between you and Voldemort acted up."

"Wait…is that…?" Harry asked pointing over at the black bundle.

"That is a fragment of Voldemorts' soul the very reason why the connection was even possible. They're called a Horcrux or a Soul Anchor."

"So that's how he did it? He created Soul Anchors to keep his spirit on earth."

"Seven in total you've now brought that total down to five."

"Five when…the diary!"

"Bingo."

"Wait how did you learn about them?"

"I've been spending all my time locked away trying to find out how old Snake Face did it until I found an entry about Horcrux. When I showed Dumbledore the passage he agreed with me that was how he did it, however he refused to share the information with you stating that you didn't need to know just yet."

"Just like he refused to help you when he could've set you free."

"Dumbledore has lost the insight for the better of an individual. He was focused on the greater good for the whole nation damn what the little people in his plans needed."

"So now what do I do?"

"What you've always done son…that which is right over that which is easy." A new voice said making Harry stiffen up and turned to look behind him to see James and Lily Potter standing there.

"Go Pup." Sirius said pushing into Harry shoulder making the teen stand and run over towards the two and wrapped his arms around the two of them hugging them close while they did the same.

"Hello Pronslet." James said as he held his son.

"My baby boy." Lily called out as Harry felt the tears fall from his eyes.

"It's good to see you both." Harry said after he pulled away from them.

"Likewise son. Now while we have the time why don't you tell us a few things?" James suggested as the four gathered together and started talking about anything and everything in life.

"So tell me about the girl who stole my son's heart and virginity?" James asked making Harry blush and Lily slap him upside the head.

"Her name is Hermione Granger. She's been my friend since I was 11."

"She's also the brightest witch of their age and a first generation." Sirius added making James laugh and Lily to smile.

"Like father like son." Lily said the smile on her face growing.

"Ah it does the heart good to know that my boy shares my taste in women."

"I almost didn't go for her since our other friend Ron showed an interest in her."

"Damn!" Sirius called out making the Potters look at him in confusion.

"I had a wager with Moony that it was something like that that kept you and Hermione away from each other. The one time I win and I'm not going to be there to collect. Ah well." Sirius said making Harry and James laugh at the man.

"Harry…" A voice called out making Harry stop and look around him.

"please come back to me…"

"Mione?" Harry asked looking around again while the other three looked at each other.

"I don't want to lose you after just finding you."

Harry stood up. "I need to go back."

"We know." Lily said as she stood up and hugged her son once more and kissed his forehead.

"Give them hell son." James said as he hugged his son.

"So long pup and don't be sad for me I'm at peace as so should you. Remind my baby cousin of that will you?" Harry nodded as he felt the world around him start to fade to black.

"Goodbye." Harry called out before he knew no more.

As Harry opened his eyes again he felt Hermione's body pressed up against the side of his while Tonks was facing away looking sad herself.

Harry turned his head and saw Hermione had her eyes closed as she cried "Harry please come back." the pain in her voice was unbearable.

"Where did I go?" Harry asked making Hermione look into his eyes while Tonks looked over at them shock clear in her eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione asked wanted to believe it Harry smirked her favorite smirk as he captured her lips in a loving kiss pulling her on top on him while he held her.

"What happened?" Tonks asked.

"The connection between Voldemort and me was destroyed but it hurt so much it knocked me into a place between living and death."

"Limbo?"

"Looked more like Kings Cross to me." Harry said as he sat up Hermione sitting on his lap her head on his shoulder.

"I got to spend some time with Sirius and my parents." Harry said making Hermione move back and look into his eyes.

"By the way Tonks Sirius wanted me to tell you that neither of us should feel bad he's at peace and so should we." Harry told Tonks who had a smile on her face.

Harry didn't know how long he was talking about what had happened while he was with his loved one Hermione smiled when they came to the part where they talked about her.

"Dad approves he also finds it funny that the two of us share the same taste in women, Mum loves you she thinks you're just about the greatest thing since sliced bread. Sirius has always believed you and I were meant to be together." Hermione smiled as she shared a kiss with Harry.

"We should get out of this attic." Tonks said after they were done making the two nod as they just pulled on the robes and carried the rest of their clothing in their hands. Tonks broke away from them when they reached a place where they found a room and Hermione proceeded to take as much of his seed inside of her as she could.

* * *

Well a little H/Hr with a mentor Tonks this actually was originally going to be one of the first one shots of the series that was meant to be a threesome but as I wrote I realized that I rather liked the way that Tonks was only there in a kinda watcher/teacher role. Well that's all for now hope you liked it. Ja Ne.


End file.
